Andon's Landing
Andon's Landing was a Andorian colony on a planet orbiting the star Andon. This colony was located about 103 light years away from Andor. It was established in 2197 as a distant colony for a small group of Andorian colonists led be one of the early Andorain Starfleet Captains: Andon ch'Faila, an Andorian who held a deep love for exploration and had a vision of settling a world as far from Andor as possible. The Andorian government did not approve of the colonization effort, but by Federation law he was allowed to petition citizens who wanted to and could not be prevented from bringing willing citizens who were organizing the effort. With a small trio of ships loaded for deep space colonization and exploration: the newly formed Andon Colonial Fleet set forth. When the first communique from the planet was established over sub-space: what was considered a foolish endeavor by the Andorain government turned into a glorious example of Andorian bravery in the face of overwhelming odds. The colonists had found a distant Class P (or Andor-Class) world that was perfect for Andorian colonization. Due the distant and far-flung nature of the colony: from 2197 to 2260, the colony had to fend for itself. On rare occasion, a colony ship with venture into deep space to meet them; were very few survived the journey: every resource from the Federation was precious. The earliest non-Andorian colonists were Vulcans arrived in 2234 who brought advanced scientific equipment and plans to build a self-contained dome city that could allow for future non-Andorain colonists to settle. By 2260, the Federation sphere of influence finally enveloped the colony, allowed for more regular contact, supply, and transportation. Although the comfort of the colony increased and the Grazer sector was serviced by Deep Space T-1 along the Tholian Assembly border: Andon's Landing was still a significant distant from the border and at the very edge of what was considered non-hostile space: as such, no plans for a station over the world were considered at that time. By 2297, 100 years since being established, Andon's Landing remained a strategically and economically insignificant world: its fame from centuries ago a historical memory in many minds of the Federation Council. However, it would be the Vulcan and Andorian representatives who would push for a scientific civilian outpost to be build over the planet to aid in probing the planet for resources buried deep in under the glaciers and rock. "For a century of braving deep space and the frontier of our expectations; we reward our noble sons and daughters of the ice with the opportunity to learn even more and spread that knowledge across the stars." Thus was Outpost Andon built. Outpost Andon The scientific deep space outpost in synchronous orbit of Andon's Landing, commonly known as "Outpost Andon", was a Federation Regula-type space station originally in service with the Andorian Imperial Guard Aerospace Division and Vulcan Science Directorate in 2297 and later would be converted into general service with Starfleet. It's extended engineering pods were fitted with a deep-planet scanning cannon meant to peer deeply into the planets surface. Starting from 2297, the station was administered by local civil authorities and the Andorian Imperial Guard. Over the years, travelers would come and go from the facility to either stop by as a way-station elsewhere or to trade with Andon's Landing on the planet. The facility would also see influx of curious scientists who wanted to use the planet for certain experiment to others who wanted to study the planet in particular. As more ships came by, the station attracted the occasional pirate raiding the the shipping lane or attempting to thieve from the colony or station. However, even under civil jurisdication: the station had basic defenses via phaser banks and a contingent of small craft that were sent out to aid ships in distress or defend the planet and station. It would not be until 2373, that the both the station and the colony would become far more important to a lot of people. The Dominion War Refugee Influx Early in the Dominion War, Andon's Landing only heard the news and was strategically distant enough not to draw attention; but, as the Dominion took more worlds and the Cardassians and Breen joined in the war: many people fled to distant frontier colonies to stay far from the fighting: some who were injured, some displaced from their homes, others just to get away from the constant pressure of the war on daily life. Where Andon's Landing the Outpost Andon barely broke 500 permanent residents before the war: by the end of the war it had ballooned quickly into the thousands. Not including the refugees that fled outside the colony elsewhere on the planet or the trader and independent ships that roamed the sector but always made sure to check in with Outpost Andon. During the war, the colony and outpost got minimal Starfleet attention. It would not be until the negotiations leading to the signing of the Treaty of Bajor that the Federation Council and Starfleet closely examined the colony and its situation. It was decided that a permanent Starfleet presence would be required to not only help manage and keep safe the large population; but also to develop the colony further to accommodate them and aid in the exploration and discovery of certain secrets that would soon be discovered deep in the world. USS Artemis The '''USS Artemis (NCC-26286-B) '''was a 24th Century Federation New Orleans-class starship operated by Starfleet. In 2375, one week from the signing for the Treaty of Bajor: the USS Artemis docked with Outpost Andon laden with supplies and Starfleet personnel who would be assigned to the station and garrisoning the ship with the station. Although Starfleet would take control of the station, the Andorian Imperial Guard saw fit to leave a company of guard on station and with the colony to help maintain security and assist Starfleet in the transition process. Further, many of the civilian personnel that worked on the station stayed on to maintain the station and assist their Starfleet counterparts in acclimating to the older-type station and the various ad-hoc fixes and refits that had been done over the years. Andon's Landing News Vol.I Due to an effort put forth by CMDR Lenadris Rae, the Commanding Officer of Outpost Andon & its ship the USS Artemis, the Federation Council has put forth a bold initiative to encourage private prospecting, trade, and scientific exploration and enjoyment of the sector: using Andon's Landing as a place to start from. With the influx of new citizens and visitors to the colony, various parts of the colony have expanded. The Ferangi Trade District has now become a living space for its various workers seeking to make a profit with our help. With the rise of various Federation citizens from across the galaxy, the General City -once home to mostly only Andorian old colonists- has become akin to other colonies in the Federation and has become a rich mix of species and cultures. The old Federation district has been set aside from the influx of Bajorans seeking to live a life as Federation citizens in our colony. The Klingon Trade District has also seen an influx of warriors who seek to find glory in hunts and expeditions throughout the sector: with more Klingons, the Trade District has been re-codified as a residential/trade city within the colony, under Federation law of course. The Cardiassian shelters have finally advanced into full residences on the open decks of the old flight deck and now are permanent shelters under environmental shielding structures: making for the first out-of-doors permanent settlement since Andon's Landing was founded. The newest addition to the mix of our colony are our guests all the way from Romulan space whom have sought to trade ideas, knowledge, and their goods so far from home. At current, the Council is meeting near-daily to consider not only the addition of new Councillors to the Council for years: there are also plans to build a new colony. Talk of the Starfleet restricted Deep Elevator continues in the streets and corridors of our colony: but Starfleet representatives have assured that the losses incurred by the failed geothermal power project will be made up in other ways: that the Colony will thrive not because of one power generator. With new peoples and new ideas come new opportunities and new risks. How this will play out and how the face of our colony will change remains to be seen. Main Characters Commander Lenadris Rae, Betazoid Commanding Officer Lieutenant Commander T'Mira, Vulcan Science Officer Lieutenant Albert Magnus Eng.D, Human Research and Development Attache (Starfleet Corps of Engineers) Former Characters Commander Thy'ar Shran, Andorian Liaison Officer from the Andorian Imperial Guard and Station Security Commander (Retired) Lieutenant Junior Grade Lorba Edon, MD, Bajoran Chief Medical Officer (Assigned to Different Post) Helix Jav Khutohk, Tellerite Civilian Quartermaster and General Managing Mechanic of the Station (Moved)Category:Player Starships